


privacy

by jaimelanniser



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Ned Stark learns about Jaime and Sansa from a paparazzi photo taken of the two as they're lying on a beach on holiday.





	privacy

**Author's Note:**

> a jaimsa drabble for @birdebee on tumblr

“Oh,  _shit_.”

If anything was going to  _ruin_  the pleasant, warm afternoon sun, it might as well be her father. Sansa pushed her sunglasses up onto her head as she read through the texts she’d missed while they’d been in the sea.

Even Jaime’s cold, wet body pressing up behind her as he reached the shade as well wasn’t enough to distract her from the present situation. The lips that attached themselves to her neck, however... “Wait, wait, Jaime... We got papped. My dad’s seen a picture.”

The mouth froze over her earlobe, and she felt the familiar scratchy feeling of his beard against her jaw as he peered over her shoulder at the phone. “Well, that’s not good.”

“No shit. Ugh, what’s the  _point_  of private beaches if they’re not private at all?” Sansa complained, sinking back against her boyfriend anyway, sighing. “He thinks you’re holding me against my will.”

Ned Stark had always come to the worst conclusions regarding him. Jaime didn’t even blink, hands sliding around Sansa’s waist to settle at her hip bones, thumbs dipping into the crevice over them, keeping her against him. “And am I? Holding you against your will?”

“Don’t be daft.” Gnawing at her lower lip, Sansa was already doing damage control in her mind as she steadily ignored the touch.

“You were going to tell him eventually, were you not? This has just sped things along.”

Letting out a laugh, she tilted her head back against his shoulder and settled her hand over his at her hips. “You are so hopeless when it comes to politics. You’re lucky you have me, or you’d be ruined by now.”

“Mmm,” Jaime hummed, pressing a series of kisses down the column of her neck as his fingers slipped under the elastic of her bikini. “You’ve gotten cocky, Sansa.” His nose pressed up under her jaw, and he nipped at it lightly. “I like it.”

A shiver ran up her spine, goosebumps rising all over her skin as water droplets still tried to cling to it from their bath. “I’ve just told you my father’s out for your head, and you’re trying to butter me up? Do you have no shame, sir?”

“Ooh, sir now, is it?” he teased with a low voice in her ear through a laugh. “Sansa, Ned Stark has been out for my head ever since the Targaryen scandal. If I lost sleep over that, you’d be dating the walking dead.”

Sansa turned in his arms, her hands coming to rest at his muscled chest, biting her lip as she looked up at him. She loved that he was taller than her. “He just doesn’t know what happened. Maybe you should make it public knowledge...”

Even before she was done speaking, she knew his answer.

“No. I don’t want to dredge that up again. What’s done is done. Your father can believe what he wants to believe. It’s not my duty to change his mind.”

Sansa couldn’t begrudge him his pride. She let her arms encircle his neck as she leaned on tiptoes to brush her lips over his. “No. But maybe now it’s mine.”


End file.
